1. The Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to intellectual asset docketing and management and more particularly to a method and system for intellectual asset automatic docketing and file association.
2. The Relevant Technology
A docketing system is used to schedule legal matters and manage aspects of intellectual property assets. Examples of intellectual property assets may include: patents, trade secrets, publications, trademarks, domain names, copyrights, and applications or filings thereof. An intellectual asset management system typically supports docketing and other related activities in the full lifecycle of intellectual property assets, such as invention disclosure submission, trademark search requests, multi-party collaboration, document and e-mail management, configurable business workflow rules, and business intelligence tools, among other features. An intellectual asset management system provides visibility and access to internal and external participants in the intellectual asset management process—for example, attorneys, agents and paralegals, researchers and engineers, portfolio managers, marketing, licensing professionals and other business managers.
A challenge facing docketing users of intellectual asset management systems is the association of documentation with intellectual property assets within the docketing systems. It is possible for one intellectual property asset to have hundreds, if not thousands, of associated documentation files. For example, drafting, filing, and prosecuting a patent application can generate numerous associated documents, such as the original invention disclosure, patent application drafts, drawings, ancillary patent filing documents, and patent prosecution office actions and responses. To store and associate all these various documents with an intellectual property asset within a docketing or intellectual asset management system can be a time-consuming and error-prone process.
Additional challenges for users of docketing and intellectual asset management systems are assigning appropriate tasks and recording prosecution items for docketing. For example, during patent application prosecution, it is generally important for a patent applicant or its legal representation to keep up-to-date on the status of the prosecution with a patent office, and to provide appropriate documentation and office action responses in a timely manner. A docketing solution can provide, among other things, recordation of this prosecution and the associated tasks assigned to the applicant or assigned agent(s) managing the prosecution so as to properly schedule actions that need to be taken, thereby helping to avoid paying late fees and losing rights to protect use of the associated invention.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.